


Wedding Daze

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you nervous?" Ella smiled as she helped her husband get ready for his best friend's wedding.</p><p>"Of course not," Kit chuckled, turning to look at his wife in amusement. "It's not my wedding."</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Daze

"Are you nervous?" Ella smiled as she helped her husband get ready for his best friend's wedding.

"Of course not," Kit chuckled, turning to look at his wife in amusement. "It's not my wedding."

"No, but it is your friend's," Ella smirked. "And I know that he's certainly nervous."

Kit made a face. The Captain had been pacing up and down the castle all day, forgetting how to tie his tie, forgetting where the wedding reception was, losing his shoes. It was a disaster, but Ella and Kit were patiently helping him through it. It was, after all, his day.

"He'll be fine," Kit said, even though he was not certain. He was sure that the Captain and his wife would be the happiest couple in the world - aside from them - but he was not at all sure that the Captain could manage through the ceremony without forgetting his own name.

"Well, I have to admit, you sometimes get a bit lost, too," Ella teased, smiling at her husband. "And I definitely do not mind it."

"I do not get lost," Kit protested as he took Ella's hand in his. It was time to move to the hall where the wedding was held. 

That was also where they found the Captain, pacing, yet again, and looking nervous. "Finally!" he exclaimed when they arrived. "The wedding is about to start!"

"The wedding starts in two hours," Kit said with a smile, turning to look at his wife. "Give the bride my best wishes?"

"Of course," Ella smiled, kissing Kit's cheek before patting the Captain on the shoulder. "It will be fine. Don't be nervous."

"I am not nervous," the Captain groaned, turning his eyes to his best friend. "What if I forget what I'm supposed to say?"

"As long as you won't forget her name, I imagine it will be alright," Kit smiled. "You do know that you two will be immensely happy together, right?"

The Captain could not help but to smile. He knew. "Yes," he smiled. "I love her."

"I know you do," Kit nodded. They stood in silence for a while, both thinking about the women they loved more than anything else in the world. "By the way, your bowtie is crooked."

"Don't start with me," the Captain groaned. "It's fine the way it is." He had tried tying it five times already.

Kit smiled. "It is."

As it turned out, the Captain did not forget what he was supposed to say. At the ceremony he and his future wife spoke of their love for each other, and their plans for their beautiful, bright future. And as they were pronounced husband and wife, the Captain swept his wife off his feet, giving her a passionate kiss. Kit and Ella laughed at this, their hands entwined together. 

It was a happy day for everyone in the kingdom, and in the end it did not matter that the Captain's tie had been crooked, or that he stuttered during his vows. What mattered in the end was that he had married the love of his life, and that everyone was utterly and completely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this! I quite enjoyed writing this :) I avoided naming the Captain's wife in case I need to later on!


End file.
